Skien, the Ocean Leviathan
Skien, the Ocean Leviathan '''is a '''Aqua Ravager from an unknown world. His species was naturally selected to seed a Genetic Hero in their ranks. Skien was this Hero. Revelation Fungus3 made a species from Cell to Space using Dark Injection 7.0.5, but his save file got corrupted at Civ Stage, so he decided to do his hero instead of advancing. Weapons Skien's basic weapon is the Scratch Helmet Base Stats Lore Once Upon a Time... This is in fact no fairy tale, this is all true. A meteor crashed on a normal planet. Life was seeded from its crater. A species called Grisell appeared. Evolving into sentience, the Grisell have gained Aquagenetic properties. One Grisell, a boy named Skien, looked at the stars and saw something of interest. He was witnessing a battle. From his own home planet! He could not know what is going on, as it was so far away. Deciding he wants to know what it is, he used s ship made from salvaged technology. When he arrived, he saw creatures called Darkspore. The Darkspore meant harm, and Skien decided: It's time to join the fight! Killing horde after horde, he found a group of other Aquagenetic Heroes, and became one of the greatest heroes of his Genesis type! Appearance Skien has a raptor-like appearance. He has blades on his tail, and wings on the heels of his feet. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Skien Alpha. Basic Attack: Head Charge Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 1.2 seconds Cast Type: Instant Skien deals a fast headbutt, damaging and knocking back enemies. If Skien kills an enemy, the attack's cooldown is reset. Unique Ability: Fist Flurry Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Skien uses a flurry of fists to damage all enemies in front of him. Squad Ability: Hadouken Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (1.6 seconds) Power Cost: 25 The user winds his hands back, concentrates for 1.6 seconds, then releases his inner energy as the '''Hadouken'. The Ability is further affected by the user's Genesis Type.'' Modifiers *'Skien's Hadouken: Killing an enemy resets cooldown, but with increased power cost for each successive use.' (Twi'Lek's Affix) *'Skien's Hadouken: Quadruple damage on enemies of the Same Genesis Type as the User, but increased Same-Genesis Vulnerability.' (Hargonsplis's Affix) Passive Ability: Evolutionary Aid Through Aquagenetic manipulation, Skien can summon his ancestors, each of them in a different stage of evolution. Only two ancestors appear at a time. The Forms, In order of rarity(Form 6 being the rarest): *''Form One: Very fast, but low health. Can use only Head Charge.'' *''Form Two: Fast, Medium Health. Can Use Head Charge and can use Liquid Phase'' *''Form Three: Very fast, Medium Health. Can use Fist Flurry and Liquid Phase'' *''Form Four: Medium Speed, Medium Health. Can Use Hydro Pump, Liquid Phase, and Fist Flurry.'' *''Form Five: Fast, High Health. Can use Hadouken, Hydro Pump, Fist Flurry, and Liquid Phase'' *''Form Six: Fast, High Health. Can use Hadouken, Hydro Pump, Fist Flurry, Intoxication, and Liquid Phase'' Overdrive All ancestors join the battle, and all forms can use Hadouken. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Hydro Pump Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (2 seconds) Power Cost: 30 Skien fires pressurized water from his mouth, damaging and knocking back enemies. Beta - Liquid Phase Range: Self Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 28 Skien turns into water, capable of complete mobility in the battlefield. Enemies are unaware of Skien while he is in liquid form. The form lasts 15 seconds. He cannot attack, though. Gamma - Intoxication Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 22 Skienuses his aquagenetic force to corrupt all water around him, turning it into a poison tht poisons nearby enemies. Delta - Tsunami Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 35 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 45 Skien summons a massive wave, dealing damage to all enemies in its path. The farther the enemies are, the more damage it deals. Gallery Spore_2012-07-31_19-43-51.png|The Alpha Variant Spore_2012-07-31_20-42-07.png|The Beta Variant Spore_2012-07-31_20-49-54.png|The Gamma Variant Spore_2012-07-31_20-54-48.png|The Delta Variant Trivia *Skien came from an unknown world. That is why his variant abilities are different. *His Alpha Ability, Hydro Pump, is based off the ''Poke'mon ''attack of the same name. Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Aqua Category:Ravagers